cassandra_clare_chronikenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 8.1
In der Tiefe "Sie lügen!", fauchte Clary fast rasend vor Wut. "Sie lügen! Meine Mutter war nicht mit so einem Monster verheiratet! Es gab nur meinen Vater! Niemand, niemand anderes!" "Valentin hatte eine Frau?" Jace konnte nicht anders, als das zu fragen. Auch wenn ihm im nächsten Moment klar wurde, wie abwegig die Frage war. Wieso sollte er keine gehabt haben? Äußerlich war er sicher kein Monster gewesen... Er korrigierte seine Gedanken. Äußerlich war er vermutlich immer noch kein Monster. Und damit passte auch alles zusammen, was Clary betraf. Warum ihre Mutter sich so lange versteckt hatte, ihre Tochter vor allem schützen wollte. Warum Valentins Männer sie verfolgten und entführten und warum sie diejenige war, die den Kelch der Engel besitzen könnte. "Beruhigt euch", versuchte Hodge es, obwohl nur Clary es war, die immer noch lautstark protestierte. "Ich will mich nicht beruhigen!", fauchte sie ihn an. "Sie sind ein Lügner! Ein verdammter, elender Lügner!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und machte ein paar wütende, unsinnige Schritte in Richtung Tür, bis ihr klarzuwerden schien, dass sie nicht wusste, wohin sie gehen sollte. "Clary..." Hodge hob eine Hand, als wolle er sie aus der Ferne beruhigend streicheln, doch er ließ sie wieder sinken. Sein Gesicht wirkte schmerzerfüllt, genauso wie ihres. Sie schien seine Anwesenheit nicht mehr zu Kenntnis nehmen zu wollen, aber schließlich, nach ein paar stillen, bangen Minuten, drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um. Ihr Blick war verletzt und vorwurfsvoll. "Sie hat den Kreis verlassen", sagte Hodge so sanft, als bestünde Clary aus Glas. Und vielleicht war das in diesem Moment auch so. Jace betrachtete sie wachsam, um jederzeit einschreiten zu können, wenn sie versuchte, auf seinen Tutor loszugehen. Oder einfach zusammenbrach. Selbst für ihn war das alles langsam einfach zu viel. "Lucian war der erste", berichtete Hodge weiter. "Er brachte uns dahin, zu erkennen, in was wir hineingeraten waren. Er war es, der Valentin als das entlarvte, was er war. Aber nicht alle hatten den Mut, ihm zu folgen." Er starrte nachdenklich in die Nacht. In seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich tausende Erinnerungen wieder. "Michael Wayland war der nächste", murmelte er fast unhörbar. Jace zuckte zusammen. Er spürte, wie seine Fäuste sich ballten, aber in seinem Kopf war alles dumpf und leer. Zauberglanz. Alle Wahrheit auf der Welt steckte nur hinter einem dunstigen Schleier... "Es gab auch solche, die loyal blieben. Die an das glaubten, was Valentin tat und auch nicht davor zurückschreckten, selbst Kinder zu töten, wenn es sein musste. So wie Pangborn und Blackwell." Er atmete tief ein. "Und es gab jene, die nicht hören wollten. Die nicht sehen wollten. Die so tief drin steckten, dass sie nicht mehr aufhören konnten, an das zu glauben, weil sie sonst nichts mehr gehabt hätten. Und jene wie uns..." Hodges Stimme brach fast. "...die Angst hatten. Die wussten, wozu Valentin fähig war, und sich vor seiner Rache fürchteten. Ich war einer von ihnen. Und auch die Lightwoods." Keiner sagte etwas. Jace atmete kaum. Clary schien nicht zu wissen, ob sie weinen sollte. Es war wie in einem Horrormärchen. "Nach dem Aufstand flohen viele, die Valentin treu bleiben wollten oder nicht den Mut hatten, sich zu ergeben. Robert, Maryse und ich unterwarfen uns der Gnade des Rates und gaben ihnen alles, was wir hatten, um weitere Mitglieder aufzuspüren. Dafür wurden wir nur leicht bestraft." Jace hatte sich abgewandt. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wann. Er wusste nur, dass er Hodge's Anblick nicht mehr ertragen konnte. "Du hast mich immer bemitleidet", hörte er seinen Tutor hinter sich traurig sagen. "Für das schwere Schicksal, das ich... das ich trage. Ich hielt es für das beste, dich glauben zu lassen, es wäre die Schuld von Dämonen. Ich wollte es euch alle glauben lassen. Aber es war der Rat. Und es war das schlimmste, was sie mir antun konnten." Seine Schritte näherten sich, bis er gerade am Rande von Jace's Sichtfeld stand, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und den Blick auf die Nacht gerichtet, die sich samtschwarz vor den großen Fenstern ausbreitete. "Nie mehr die Sonne sehen", sagte er leise. "Nie mehr den Wind auf der Haut spüren. Niemals wieder diese Räume verlassen..." Jace konnte kein Mitleid für ihn aufbringen. Nicht jetzt. "Die Lightwoods hatten schon ein Kind", fuhr Hodge mit festerer Stimme fort. "Das ließ die Richter nachsichtiger sein. Sie wurden nach New York verbannt, mit der Ausnahme, zu wichtigen Anlässen nach Idris zurückkehren zu dürfen. Aber ich werde die Gläserne Stadt nie wiedersehen." Jace wandte sich dem älteren Mann zu, musterte ihn, von Kopf bis Fuß, als hätte er ihn noch niemals gesehen. Er fühlte so viel Wut in sich. So viel Hass. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er diesen Mann bewundert. Fast so sehr, wie seinen eigenen Vater. Und jetzt wusste er nicht mehr, ob er nicht sie beide hassen sollte. "Das Gesetz ist hart...", sagte er, ohne den Satz zu beenden und Hodge zuckte zusammen, als hätte man ihn geschlagen. Isabelle stürmte in die Bibliothek, um sie zum essen zu holen und durchbrach die eiskalte Stille. Er war noch nie so froh darüber gewesen. Auf dem Gang hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gewechselt, den ganzen Weg über nicht. Hodge hatte es nicht versucht und Jace befand es nicht für nötig, ihm die Chance dazu zu geben. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er bemühte sich angestrengt, seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. In der Küche blieb ihm kaum etwas anderes übrig, als zusammen mit Hodge die ganze Geschichte noch einmal zu erzählen, wobei sie wohlweislich die Beteiligung der Lightwoods am Aufstand verschwiegen, sowie die Tatsache, dass Hodge durch den Rat verflucht worden war. Das einzig gute daran war, dass Isabelle die Suppe anscheinend tatsächlich verbrannt und deshalb Chinesisch bestellt hatte. "Das ist so romantisch", erklärte sie jetzt und saugte ein merkwürdiges Getränk aus Perltapioka und Fruchtsaft durch einen überdimensionalen rosa Strohhalm. Vielleicht lag es an dieser Vorliebe für die Kombination merkwürdiger Speisen, überlegte er nebenbei, dass sie so eine schlechte Köchin war. "Was will Valentin eigentlich mit diesem Kelch anfangen?", fragte Simon irgendwann. Er war zwar nicht ganz selbstverständlich von allen akzeptiert worden - doch Hodge hatte seine Anwesenheit gelassener hingenommen, als Jace befürchtet hatte. Es gab immerhin genügend andere Dinge, die weitaus wichtiger waren. "Wie einige von euch schon wissen", sagte Hodge mit einem Blick in die Runde, "dient der Kelch dazu, neue Schattenjäger zu erschaffen." Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und Jace warf Simon einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Der Irdische hatte ein Funkeln in den Augen, das ihm nicht gefiel, doch Hodge schien es auch bemerkt zu haben. "Natürlich überlebt nicht jeder diese Verwandlung", fuhr er fort, als wäre es eine allseits bekannte Tatsache, "denn es erfordert eine besondere Stärke und Willenskraft. Außerdem sind nur Kinder dazu fähig, verwandelt zu werden. Erwachsene sterben fast immer daran", sein Tonfall ließ erkennen, dass die Überlebenden sich vermutlich das gleiche Schicksal wünschten, "und bis auf etwa zwanzig Prozent auch Kinder." Die Enttäuschung auf Simons Gesicht war deutlich. Er schien sich bewusst zu sein, dass das Wort Kinder ihn schon lange nicht mehr mit einschloss und wirkte, als müsste er einen Traum aufgeben, den er schon lange gehegt hatte. "Aber er würde keine Kinder töten, oder?", fragte Isabelle vorsichtig. Sie war hart, wenn es um den Tod ging. Sie war damit aufgewachsen, mit einer Wahrheit, die normale Menschen niemals kennen würden. Aber jetzt war sie blass um die Nase und nachdenklich. "Er würde doch nicht Kinder töten?" Hodge starrte auf seinen leeren Teller. "Er würde alle nehmen, die er kriegen kann. Valentin dachte, die Menschen wären uns etwas schuldig dafür, dass wir sie schon tausende Jahre lang vor der Dunkelheit beschützt haben." Seine Finger spielten nachdenklich mit der Gabel. Sie zitterten. "Er war verrückt. Vollkommen wahnsinnig. Fanatisch, was das betraf. Aber sein Plan war brillant und er war in der Lage, ihn auf eine Weise zu erklären, der man einfach verfallen musste." Er schien sich immer noch verteidigen zu wollen. "Er hätte alles seiner Überzeugung geopfert, selbst seinen eigenen Sohn. Und er war der Meinung, dass alle das so sehen müssten." "Er hatte einen Sohn?", Alec meldete sich zum ersten mal, seit er mit am Tisch saß. "Das war eine Metapher", sagte Hodge und wischte sich mit seinem Taschentuch die Stirn ab. Aber er sagte es etwas zu schnell und seine Hand zitterte dabei, und Jace fragte sich, ob er etwas gesehen hatte in Hodges Augen, einen Sekundenbruchteil lang... Er war sich nicht sicher. "Wir dachten damals, er wäre tot", fuhr der alte Mann fort. "Er und seine ganze Familie. Man fand sein Haus niedergebrannt, und darin seine Knochen und die seiner Frau." Er sah Clary an. "Aber deine Mutter lebt. Und damit er vermutlich auch." "Wir sollten sie finden", mischte sich Jace ein. Er lehnte sich auffordernd zurück. "Jocelyn und den Kelch. Bevor Valentin das tut." "Nein", sagte Hodge fest mit einem unnachgiebigen Blick. "Das ist etwas, mit dem sich erfahrenere Schattenjäger beschäftigen sollten." "Ich bin erfahren genug", protestierte Jace finster. Schließlich jagte er schon seit Jahren Dämonen. Er war von Kindesbeinen an dafür ausgebildet worden, von jemandem, der härter war, als jeder andere Schattenjäger, den er kannte. Rigoros vertrieb er das lächelnde Gesicht seines Vaters aus seinem Kopf. "Das bist du", sagte Hodge, "aber du bist noch ein Kind." Er schien ihm freundlich eine Hand auf die Schulter legen zu wollen, doch Jace lehnte sich von ihm weg. Seine Augen wurden schmal, als er seinen Tutor musterte. Er wusste in diesem Moment noch immer nicht, ob er ihn kannte. Wer dieser Mann eigentlich war, der so lange so viel vor ihnen verheimlicht hatte. "Ich bin kein Kind mehr", sagte er drohend, ohne den Blick von Hodge zu nehmen. "Aber er hat Recht", Alec legte die Hände auf den Tisch, als wolle er dem Gespräch etwas Endgültiges verleihen. "Valentin ist der beste Schattenjäger, den es jemals gegeben hat. Du weißt, was es brauchte, um ihn endlich zu besiegen." "Und anscheinend haben sie das nicht mal", warf Isabelle ein. Sie betrachtete ihre Gabel, als gäbe es nichts interessanteres auf der Welt, und es war nicht ganz klar, auf wessen Seite sie stand. "Aber..." "Ich werde dem Rat nachher eine Botschaft senden", unterbrach Hodge ihn barsch. "Du hast genug getan." Er klang endgültig. "Was ist mit meiner Mutter?", fragte Clary bitter. Sie sah in die Runde, als würde sie sich von irgendwo her Hilfe erhoffen, aber nicht mehr erwarten. "Sie könne jeden Moment aufwachen!", sagte sie heftig. "Und ich weiß nicht... Ich will nicht... Valentin könne ... sie verletzen!" Sie sagte das Wort nicht, das alle dachten. Niemand sagte etwas und Jace spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. "Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir nicht wollen!", fauchte Alec sie an. "Aber es wäre schön, wenigstens einen Hinweis zu bekommen." Seine Augen funkelten sie hart an, als wäre das alles nur Clarys Schuld. Sekundenlang war es, als würde gleich ein Gewitter in der Küche losbrechen. Keiner sagte etwas, doch als die Spannung unerträglich zu werden begann, hatte Jace plötzlich den rettenden Einfall. "Das können wir doch", sagte er und versuchte, selbstbewusst zu klingen. Nicht zu erleichtert. "Es ist alles in deinem Kopf." Er lächelte und tippte ihr mit einem Finger an die Stirn. "Alles hier drin gespeichert. Wir müssen es nur herausholen. Und die Stillen Brüder werden uns dabei helfen." Es hatte eine heftige Diskussion gegeben. Vor allem Clary wehrte sich zuerst gegen den Vorschlag und Simon schien seine verloren gegangenen Gefühle für sie wiedergefunden zu haben und versuchte, den Beschützer zu spielen. Vielleicht war es nicht das klügste gewesen, ihr genau zu erklären, wer und was die Stillen Brüder waren - Jace hatte selbst Angst vor ihnen und das schien Clary nicht besonders zu beruhigen - doch er war der Meinung, sie hätte zu wissen, worauf sie sich einließ. Wenn sie sich darauf einließ. Und er hatte sie überzeugen können. Er hatte ihr seinen Schutz angeboten, wenn das auch nicht der endgültige Grund gewesen sein mochte, der sie überzeugt hatte. Wenigstens war Simon endlich gegangen. Isabelle hatte ihn auf ihre ganz eigene Art hinauskomplimentiert. Jace war sicher, ihn nur zu bald wiedersehen zu müssen. Und war auch Clary aufgestanden, um schlafen zu gehen. Sie sah so müde aus, wie er sich fühlte. Vermutlich noch mehr, und er hatte sie nicht dazu bringen können, ihre kaum angerührte Portion wenigstens halb aufzuessen. Nachdenklich starrte er die sich hinter ihr schließende Tür an. Er hörte, wie Hodge und Alec leise den Gesprächsverlauf diskutierten. Alec versuchte mehrmals, ihn in das Gespräch mit einzubeziehen, aber Jace hatte die Lust daran verloren. Abwesend rührte er in den Resten seines Mu Shu und stand schließlich einfach auf. Alec, der ihn erneut irgend etwas gefragt hatte, starrte ihn jetzt finster an. "Ich gehe schlafen", verkündete er, ohne zu reagieren. Hodge betrachtete ihn versonnen und Alec sah so wütend aus, wie schon lange nicht mehr. "Gute Nacht!", knurrte er, sprang so heftig auf, dass sein Stuhl beinahe umkippte, und stürmte aus dem Raum. "Was hat er denn?", fragte Jace verwundert, doch Hodge zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er schien etwas zu wissen, doch Jace war es egal. Jetzt gerade war ihm alles egal. Er wollte nur noch schlafen. Keiner von beiden fühlte sich verantwortlich, das Essen abzuräumen, schließlich hatte Isabelle ja 'gekocht'. Sie würde zwar am nächsten Morgen wieder zetern, dass keiner ihr geholfen hatte, aber bis dahin war noch genug Zeit. Bis dahin war er auch fit genug, sich dem zu stellen. Als sie auf den Gang traten, sah Jace unweigerlich in die Richtung, in die Alec verschwunden sein musste, aber natürlich konnte er niemanden mehr sehen. "Na sieh mal an", sagte Hodge neben ihm und er drehte sich um. Clary war an der Wand herab gesunken und saß jetzt schlafend am Boden. Sie sah klein aus, jung, und unglaublich verletzlich. "Wir sollten sie in ein Gästezimmer bringen", murmelte Hodge leise, "Ich werde ihre Sachen holen." Ohne zu antworten hockte Jace sich hin und hob sie vorsichtig auf. Sie war leicht, so wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte von dem Tag, an dem er sie von ihrer Wohnung bis zum Institut getragen hatte. Lautlos erhob er sich und spürte, wie ihr Kopf sich an seine Halsbeuge schmiegte. Ihr Haar kitzelte seine Wange. Er konnte sie leise im Schlaf murmeln hören, als er sie den Gang entlang trug, doch er verstand ihre Worte nicht. Hinter sich hörte er Hodges Schritte und schließlich tauchte die Gestalt des kleineren Mannes neben ihm auf. In der Hand trug er Clarys Rucksack und schweigend liefen sie in den Wohntrakt, wo Hodge ihm die Tür zu einem kleinen Zimmer öffnete, einem der 'luxuriöseren' - die meisten waren nur mit einem schmalen Bett, einem Tisch und einem Stuhl ausgestattet, dieses hier besaß zusätzlich dazu noch einen Schrank und einen Spiegel, was für ein Mädchen sicherlich besser geeignet war, außerdem ein Fenster. Fenster waren selten in diesem riesigen Gebäude. Als Jace Clary auf das Bett legte, konnte er plötzlich nicht mehr anders, als Hodge anzugrinsen: "Wir können sie unmöglich so schlafen lassen", sagte er und wies auf Clarys verdreckte Sachen, die sie seit dem Kampf mit dem Forsaken trug. Sein Kopf summte und sang übernächtigt. Hodge sah ihn verwirrt an, dann dämmerte ihm etwas und sein Blick wurde vorwurfsvoll. "Ich werde Isabelle holen", sagte er fest und ein wenig drohend. "Du wartest hier. Und wehe, du weckst sie auf." Das schien nicht das zu sein, was er meinte, aber sie wussten beide, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. "Ich doch nicht", beteuerte Jace amüsiert und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl, um dort darauf zu warten, dass Hodge mit Isabelle zurück kam, was die beiden viel schneller taten, als ihm lieb war. Oder er war einfach nur eingeschlafen, innerhalb von Sekunden. Er war sich da nicht ganz sicher. Mit einem rüden Blick wies Isabelle ihn hinaus. Sie wirkte erhitzt, doch diesmal war ihr Haar nicht in Unordnung und sie schloss mit einem so amüsierten Lächeln die Tür vor seiner Nase, dass er sich fragte, ob sie wohl immer so von ihm dachte. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag